


Unexpected Reunion

by The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories



Series: Friday Night Fanfics [1]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, headcanon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories/pseuds/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories
Summary: Old friends reunite in somehow the worst way possible.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Pico
Series: Friday Night Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098065
Comments: 3
Kudos: 166





	1. Childhood Pals

Pico was a friendless boy.

And not your typical “fairytale” friendless. 

Pico wasn’t bullied, he wasn’t teased, and he wasn’t embarrassed. Everyone focused on things more important than being mean towards Pico. 

Small Pico didn’t care, though. He didn’t care that they weren’t focused on him. He didn’t need the spotlight on him. He didn’t want the spotlight on him. 

Then, BF came along. 

This kid was the opposite of Pico. He had spunk, had power to his voice, and was a very good singer. He wasn’t normal in the school’s eyes.

Still, some kids would welcome BF with open arms. Others would laugh and pick on him. But he didn’t let that get him down.

But just like Pico, he was a friendless boy.

Pico felt something in his heart. Something off.

He knew how to be happy, to be angry, to be sad, all of it. But he didn’t know these feelings. They bubbled up inside him till they were screaming and beating in his ears.

The left sang of longing.

And the right screamed of empathy.

He wanted to be this kid’s friend. He must’ve been so lonely, that boy. But he didn’t know how to talk to him.

But, if he couldn’t talk to him, he could sing to him. 

Pico devoted his weekends to learning how to sing. He wanted to impress BF. He wanted to get along with him. He wanted these feelings to go away. He wanted to have a friend.

Pico finally had something he was proud of. He wasn’t sure if BF would like it. All he knew was that he needed to be alone with him.

That day, at school, he asked BF to meet him behind the school after nightfall.

That night, BF found Pico standing under the moonlight. He was confused; what was this about?

Then, Pico began to sing. It was quiet at first, as if he was embarrassed by the whole thing. 

Then BF joined in.

Pico was so flustered he lost his words. BF continued, helping Pico with his song. The two harmonized as the feelings within Pico disappeared. 

The two were inseparable at that point. It helped that they were in the same class, and that their desks sat right next to each other. 

Unfortunately, BF had to move away, leaving Pico alone once again. The feelings came back, stronger than ever. Desperate to fill the empty hole engulfing his life, he befriended two kids named Nene and Darnell. 

They weren’t as close as BF was to Pico, but for the time being, they were friendly with each other. They weren’t as chatty and joking, but they still fit like peas in a pod. 

Pico couldn’t stop thinking about BF. For once, he was angry at him, but he couldn’t blame him for moving. This town was boring, anyway. And his parents wouldn’t want to live in this dying excuse of a city.

Then, the incident. Oh, the incident. Started up by a girl named Cassandra, the quietest, and yet the most impactful of his class. 

Pico was engulfed in despair. How could she? 

How could she do that? Why would she do that? He was hurt even by the thought of her face, those words, that form, even her voice brought back bad memories.

Days would go by where Pico would just freeze at the slightest sound of a soda can opening. He was mentally broken.

His mother usually brought him to therapy. He would just stay quiet, nothing came out of his mouth. The only thing he could talk about was his fear. It engulfed his life to the point where all he could remember was Cassandra. 

Slowly but surely, Pico started to get over his fears, even talking to people. But the thought of Cassandra was always in the back of his mind. He would always remind himself that she’s dead, that she can’t hurt anyone anymore.

Eventually, he had to move away from home, due to the school closing down and the town generally being run down to the point that it was unlivable. He didn’t mind, he hated that town anyway.

Pico’s life wasn’t really different due to this. He went to school with normal kids, but he himself was abnormal now. 

His mind started to wander back to BF. He never realized how much he missed him so much. He would hum the song he made for him, tapping his pencil at the same time. 

One day, however, he heard his voice. 

His voice wasn’t too far away. Pico followed it as he saw BF fade into view. But next to him was a girl. 

Pico was surprised. Was this what he’s been doing all these years? Should he even care at this point? 

It’s been so long, maybe talking to him wouldn’t hurt.


	2. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for swearing  
> TW for death and blood

“Hey, who’s that over there?”

BF turned his head around. A boy with orange hair and white eyes was walking up to them. He was heading straight towards them.

BF made an audible gasp. Was that really Pico? It’s been so long, it couldn’t be. 

He stayed silent. All these years gone by, and he thought he’d never see him again. 

GF leaned over “Who’s he? Is he your ex or something?” She asked. BF snapped out of it. “What? No, he was a classmate of mine.” 

“Oh.” She was surprised “What’s he doing here? I thought he would’ve stayed home.” BF sighed. 

Pico stopped as the two friends made eye contact. “BF, it’s been so long.” He said. “Yeah, it has been, Pico.” He put his hands in his pockets. “Who’s this? Your girlfriend?” He asked.

GF nodded. “I’m GF. And you’re BF’s classmate, right?” She asked, and he nodded. BF looked down to hide his face.

“Hey, BF, are you okay?” BF nodded, not looking up. Pico walked over and took out his hand. “Nice to see you again.” BF looked up quickly and took it, shaking it. “Nice to see you again, too.” 

He noticed the microphone that was still sticking out of his pocket. “BF, you’re a rapper now?” He asked curiously. He nodded. Pico backed up. “Come on, show me what you got!”

GF pulled out a microphone. “How about a rap battle?” She asked. Pico looked back up at GF with a smile, and he outstretched his hand. “Alright. Catch!” She threw the mic over to him, who caught it with ease. 

“Okay...3, 2, 1, GO!”

.

Their first two rounds were great! The two were clearly having fun, as if it transitioned from a battle to a duet. BF felt like Pico was enjoying it more than him, however. As the second round ended, BF sat down to take a breath.

“You okay, BF?” He asked. “Yeah, just a bit winded.” GF clapped her hands together. “You guys were great! I’d never seen an opponent harmonize so well!” The two blushed. 

“So, how’d you two meet? Other than being in the same school, I mean.” BF smiled, but he didn’t tell GF the entire thing.

“It helped that we were in the same class as well. Everyone in that class was so nice! Well, except for Cassandra. She was kind of mean.” BF said. “Hey, by the way, what did happen to Cassandra and the others? I heard the school closed down a few years ago.”

Pico’s face was turned, but BF had the sneaking suspicion that his face went white. 

.

The third round didn’t go as smoothly. Pico was getting more aggressive with the lyrics, BF trying to keep up. Pico was also getting trigger happy with his movements, which worried GF. 

“Hey Pico, could you calm down?” BF asked, stopping for breath. “You’re going too fast, I can’t keep up with you.”

“Ha! No, I’m going strong right now!”

“Pico, BF is right.” GF said “You’re going to get hurt. Please settle down.” Pico took a few breaths, but there was still energy in there. “Pico, what’s gotten into you?”

“For someone who would do anything for your girlfriend, you sure have a tough time facing the truth.” He snapped, seemingly out of nowhere. 

“What? What on earth do you mean? Is this about Cassandra?” He asked. “I mean, she was pretty aggressive…” Pico’s face turned red.

“She’s dead.”

That made BF ‘s heart stop. 

“What? You’re joking right? You have to be.” BF backed up slightly. “No. I’m being dead serious.” 

“Do you remember middle school? Remember Ms. Teach? Our classmates? They’re dead, too. Cassandra killed them.” Pico’s eyes were staring dead into his. 

“No, no, you don’t really mean…” BF started to shake. “You don’t mean she really killed our friends...right?” Pico smiled, but it wasn’t normal. It twitched in fury. 

“Well, of course not. Her friends helped as well.” BF lost his grip on his microphone. “Helped with what?”

“Killing all the students, of course. There was blood all over the classrooms, and all over the school. Students were dead, almost everyone wasn’t alive, except for some lucky ones.” BF dropped it. 

“No, no, no…” he covered his mouth. GF’s eyes widened as Pico continued. 

“Pico, stop...I don’t want to hear this anymore…” Pico turned as red as a tomato. “BF, you don’t understand. Cassandra was a monster. She caused the worst incident in that town. She practically caused the death of it!”

BF was shaking uncontrollably. Tears started falling from his eyes. GF looked straight at Pico, wanting to say something, but then heard it.

BF let out a gut wrenching scream as he fell to his knees and started sobbing. Pico’s face turned as white as a sheet. GF jumped off the speakers and ran over to him. 

Through the loud sobs, BF kept asking why this would happen; why would Cassandra do that? GF couldn’t calm him down. He was broken. Pico reached out his arm as BF looked up at him. “BF, I’m—“

“Enough. BF, wait for me at the train station.” GF helped him up. “B...but GF…” he sniffled. She patted his back and walked him out of Pico’s view. Pico turned to leave.

“I’m not done yet.”

He turned to face an enraged GF, eyes pure red. “What the hell is wrong with you, Pico?” She yelled, barely holding in anger. 

“I...I was—“

“No. No no, I’ll tell you: You told BF about a _school shooting_. Innocent people were killed. His friends were murdered in _cold blood_. What I witnessed was his life being snatched away from him!” She was so loud Pico was sure that the inhabitants of the nearby buildings could hear her. 

“GF, please, I’m sorry.” Pico was able to spit out. “No, you’re not.”

“I am! I don’t know what got into me, but—“

GF growled. “I’ve heard enough from you. If I see you anywhere near him, I will _personally end you_. Got it?” Pico stayed silent. She left him in the dark, alone.

Pico threw the microphone and fell to his knees. He started crying as it started to rain. 

He was alone once again.

.

BF was still sobbing as GF sat down next to him. 

“That guy is a jerk. I can’t believe you were friends with him.” BF became silent. “BF? Did I say something wrong?” She looked at him. The rim of his eyes were completely red. His tears streamed down onto his chin. He looked like a mess. 

“Pico...he didn’t mean it, did he?” GF sighed. “He did.”

“No, he didn’t. I heard it in his voice. He didn’t mean it, I’m sure of it.” GF’s eyes started to go back to normal. BF looked back down and let out another sob. “I just wanted to know…”

_Shit_. GF had the sudden realization of what she did. _Shit_. What has she done? She heard the train arriving. “...Let’s go.” She took his hand as they entered the train. 


	3. Old Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t write lyrics for the life of me, so bear with me.

BF didn’t really remember his school years. 

He always moved away from towns that weren’t giving his family “at chance at settling down” or something like that. He couldn’t remember if he wanted to.

But he could remember his old times at his old school.

His first day wasn’t as memorable as he thought. Some kids would push him away or pick on him for just dressing in the way he likes.

But that didn’t stop him. He would ignore the teasing and the pushing until they stopped and left him alone. Others kids were way more friendly. But not friendly enough to befriend anyone. 

He wouldn’t really care about that, as if he ever had to move, he wouldn’t get attached. He really didn’t want to leave, but he felt that day growing near.

One day, he got a note on his desk. The nearby girl was laughing like crazy to her other dressed up friends. He asked what was going on, why were they laughing?

“Oh, you don’t know? Your little friend Pico is asking you out!”

It was clear she was just making fun of him. She couldn’t keep a straight face as she told him that. He shrugged and read the note.

_ I want you to meet me at the back of the school at 10:57 PM. I want to show you something.  _

_ -Pico _

He was interested. What did Pico want to show him? He had to find out.

Ignoring the kids laughing, he sat back down in his seat. 

After school, BF snuck out his house and walked the dark streets towards the empty school. He had to know what Pico was gonna say. He was starting to get worried; what if this was a prank?

He was in too deep right now, so there was no turning back. He climbed the fence and entered the back of the school. 

Pico was waiting, sitting alone under the shadows. BF could see his eyes pierce through the darkness as he realized he was there. “Didn’t think you would show up.” 

“I was worried that this would be a prank.” He said, clouds billowing out as he held his arms. Pico stood up and took BF’s hand. 

He was confused as Pico slowly pulled him towards an empty chair nearby. BF sat down. 

Pico was slightly shaking,as if he wasn’t ready. But BF waited patiently. He wanted to see what happened.

**_I feel nothing but emptiness_ **

**_Emptiness, as I’m alone_ **

**_My ears feel the sensation_ **

**_As my feelings beat, beat, beat._ **

Pico...was singing? His eyes were closed as he continued. 

**_I wish these feelings would just go away_ **

**_Like the harsh winter breeze_ **

**_Please just allow me_ **

**_To be free from these nighttime blues_ **

BF sat up, leaning in. This was curious. 

**_But if you let me into your heart_ **

**_I can wash away the fears_ **

Pico started fumbling with his words as BF joined in. He stood up and took his hands. He wanted to show that he shouldn’t be afraid.

**_Let me be the one to lead you back onto the path you’ve strayed from_ **

**_Let me bring hope within you_ **

It felt like a movie. The two sang under the moonlight in the cold, 

Suddenly, he woke up. He was back in the present, living in bed.

Pico…

How foolish he was. This kid loved him. He wanted to stay by his side. Why was he so blind? Why did things have to change? 

And Cassandra, oh how he hated the thought. How could she do that? 

BF clutched his pillow in disbelief. He hated everything right now. He just wanted to disappear off the earth. He started sobbing. Why? Why would this happen?

GF was sat next to him. He tried looking up at her, but his vision was clouded with tears. He continued crying as GF held him in her arms. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” She said gently, “No, it’s not.” He gripped her arms. “Pico...I just want to see him again.” GF felt sad for him, but he must’ve been long gone by now.

“Okay, okay, just stay right here. I’ll find him.” She got out of bed and left the apartment. 

He couldn’t be far, right?


	4. This Wasn’t Suppose To Happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swear warning. Also, GF has a demon form!

It was still raining. Great, just her luck. 

GF opened her umbrella and searched the streets for Pico. It was so dark that she couldn’t see anything, though, so she stopped by an ice cream shop. 

She sat down and looked around. Kids were asking their parents for more ice cream, and the workers and waiters were running around getting orders. 

A waiter appeared in front of her and asked “What would you like?” GF stared out the window. “I don’t want anything.” 

“Aww, come on,” he said, giving her the menu. She pushed it away “No thank you. I’m not hungry.” He was persistent, though, eventually slamming it onto the table. She jumped, and then slid out of her seat. 

“I said I don’t want anything!” She yelled, taking her umbrella. “You’re not just gonna leave, are you?” The waiter asked “It’s still raining.” She turned to him with red eyes.

“That’s why I came here in the first place!” She opened the door, stepping back into the rain with her open umbrella. “I guess this was the wrong place.” She walked away. 

She heard the waiter and the other workers called out to her. The tips of her fingers had become purple. She whipped around.  _ “WHAT?” _

They were chasing after her. She of course, ran away. She didn’t know why they were after her, but she knew that it wasn’t good. She got faster as the purple reached up to the palms of her hands. 

In order to slow them down, she threw the umbrella at them, accidentally falling over. She got up as they ignored it.

What  _ were _ they? 

Quickly, she knocked on a random door fast, repeating “Come on, come on, open up!” Someone was walking down the stairs. 

“Hurry, open the door!” She kept looking back at the workers chasing her, as the door opened. She flung herself in and shut it behind her. Her lower arms were now purple. 

“Oh...oh  _ crap _ .” That voice was familiar.

She turned around. It was Pico! Was this his house? 

Pico pulled her away from the door. “Get upstairs, now. They’ll break the door down if they get here.” GF nodded as she ran.

She hid within one of the rooms. Her upper arms and legs were purple. She looked down at them, eyes widening.

_ Shit. Oh shit. _

She heard gunfire from the lower level. Did they have guns? She held her breath and closed her eyes.

The door slammed open and then shut once again. Pico ran up to her. GF had a look at his hand and had a double-take.

_ He had a gun?!? _

Yup, that was a gun. Not only that, he had  **two** guns!! 

“We have to get out of here. We’ve been outnumbered.” He helped her up, and GF wrapped her arms around his body. She quickly backed up into an open window.

It shattered as the two fell towards the earth, landing somewhat safely. At that point, her entire body was almost purple. Pico was shocked, but got off as she stood up. 

“Shit, they heard us. We have to go.” She took his hand and they ran off. Again, they were chased by the mysterious workers. GF once again wrapped her arms around Pico and jumped against the walls of the alleyway, reaching the rooftop.

The workers stacked on top of each other as Pico tried to weed them out.  _ With his guns, no less _ . GF didn’t know what else to do, so she watched as the chaos unfolded. 

Then  _ THE WAITER _ tried to push her off. How on earth did he get up here?!

Pico swung his arm against him as GF tried to sturdy herself. What an ass.

Pico and this dude were fighting to the death as GF turned fully purple. At that moment she blacked out.

.

She woke up, collapsed on the ground with blood on her hands and Pico above her. “Are you okay?” She sighed, propping herself up. “Where’s the guy?”

Pico looked befuddled. “You threw him off the building.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” She asked. “You threw him off the building.” He repeated. “You punched him hard and broke his arm.” 

“What on earth happened?” He asked, fear in his voice. “I’m not sure myself. It just...happened.” She looked at her arms. They were normal again.

_ Shit. How did this happen? _

“I’m sorry for screaming at you.” She said. “You were just…” she stayed silent. 

“I went too far. It’s my fault.”

“No, it’s  _ my _ fault.” She said. “I wouldn’t have…”

Pico held her hand. “No...we’re both at fault.” She nodded. 

GF picked up Pico and jumped off the building, landing on the closed trash bags below. Thank goodness they were closed. She put him down.

“Ugh...now we’re soaking wet.” The two chuckled. “I think the apartments are...that way.” She pointed. “Is this an invitation to something?”

“Well, your home is probably destroyed and covered in blood.” She said. “Well, you’re right. Let’s go.”

The small problem is that now they don’t have an umbrella to use. However, if they were lucky, they could catch the next bus.


	5. House Guest

BF lied in his bed as he heard the door open. GF must be home. What time is it again? 2:00AM? He felt like it’s been years.

He heard voices downstairs. As he thought, GF was home, speaking to someone. That someone sounded like Pico. He didn’t get up, even though he was surprised. He stayed still.

“BF, please get up.” He heard GF tap his shoulder. “Mmm...I don’t want to…” he felt the bed shake a little. “Please, someone’s here.” 

BF slowly got up, rubbing his eyes. “I know. I could’ve heard from here.” GF nodded knowingly, and put her hands on his face. “You look like a mess.”

“I know…” he grumbled. “I’ll go and clean my face.” He got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

He looked like he was severely sick, as his eyelids were half-closed and completely red around the edges. His face was covered in dried tears. He grabbed a cloth and turned the water on. 

He washed all the regret and tears off, but he still looked like a mess, due to the rings under his eyes. It’ll have to do.

He exited the bathroom and sat back down. 

“BF, you need to leave the room.” GF entered with dry clothes in her hand. “I’m going to change. You probably should too, due to your crying.” BF nodded and left.

God, why did he feel tired when he slept for 5 hours? He lied across the couch, staring at the wall. He heard the door open and GF stepped out, wearing her pajamas. In turn, he got up and dragged himself into the room to change his clothes. 

He flopped back onto the couch, and continued staring.

He couldn’t hear the whole conversation as he was focused on sleeping. He saw the blur of GF and the house guest walked away. 

“Is he asleep?” The voice asked. “I’m not sure. He didn’t want to get out of bed tonight.”

BF started shivering. He was now cold.  _ Great _ , just his luck.

He heard their footsteps walk away from the couch. 

A few minutes later, he felt a blanket go over his body. He was surprised, but he didn’t want to move. In fact, he didn’t want to think. He just wanted to sleep.

And that he did.

.

Pico sat on the floor next to the couch. 

“Hey, GF?” He asked, “Would it be bad if I woke BF up?” She looked at him “He might be cranky. He’s been crying for hours.” He nodded. “I won’t wake him up, then.”

But he  _ wanted _ to.

He wanted to apologize to him. 

He can wait until he wakes up. But what would he do? 

He stared into the TV. The News was on.

He never really liked the News channel after what happened.

He had forgotten how uncomfortable he was after...that incident. 

The first moment he could remember was him and his classmates about to learn, and the next...Cassandra screaming. She was screaming about something he didn’t understand. 

Then, there was blood.

Blood covered the walls as he ducked out of sight, as well as the other kids, who were also screaming and crying.

Then, it all went back. 

The next thing he knew, he was standing in the boiler room with a dead alien.

Things were flooding back to him. Tears started rolling down his face. He was covered in blood. The walls were covered in blood.

The police found him crying and brought him out of the building. He was the last one found.

The cameras were in his face, flashing in his eyes. He didn’t know what was going on, he just wanted to go home.

They were asking him questions. What did he do? What was that alien-like creature? Were there any other survivors?

He never answered any of them. They kept bombarding him with their questions and accusations as he sat there, crying.

His mother had to push through the crowd to bring him back home, having heard the police sirens and worried for him. 

He didn’t leave bed for a few days after that. 

He remembered, even to this day, how  _ horrible _ that town really was. 

His breath hitched as he held back tears. He thought he’d gotten over that. Now it’s back to haunt him.

.

GF heard Pico in the other room. She peeked her head out of the bedroom and saw him starting to cry. 

She walked over. “Are you okay?” 

Pico hid his face in his hands. He was trying not to wake BF up. 

She sat down next to him. “I don’t like the news…” he was able to choke out. “They accused me of murdering the others. They wouldn’t leave me alone. They wouldn’t shut up. _ They wouldn’t get the lights out of my face! They wouldn’t let me go!” _

Pico started sobbing. GF didn’t know how to comfort him. 

She turned the TV off. 

All he needed was the quiet. 

He stopped sobbing, and flung his body into hers. 

She was confused, but patted his head. The two sat in silence.

.

A few minutes passed as BF suddenly woke up. He didn’t remember what really happened, but he saw GF and Pico about to fall asleep. 

He was about to place the blanket around them when he realized that it was too small for the three of them. 

Quickly, he snuck back into the room and got another, bigger blanket. He snuck back into the living room until he saw Pico staring at the blanket. 

.

The three ended up on the couch a few seconds later, watching some cheesy movie they would’ve seen as children. 

Pico was fast asleep by the second act, while GF fell asleep near the end. BF ended up falling asleep at the very end. 

It was unexpected for Pico and BF to meet again. It was unexpected for Pico to spell out what happened.

It was unexpected for GF’s demon form to awaken while searching for Pico. It was unexpected that they were able to fight their attackers off.

But somehow, this unexpected reunion brought them closer than before.


End file.
